Sunshine
by ZebraBow
Summary: For Leah, because she deserves her happy ending too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 of Sunshine**_

_**By Jacqulin**_

_**Authors Note: I always wanted to write a story for Leah. I felt that the books were unfair towards her. She deserves her happy ending too.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

**Leah's POV**

The sky started falling the summer after the war. Of course, it didn't literally fall but to me, it did. My entire world was crumbling as I stood and watched. Helpless. Everyone was so _happy_ and I was stuck in this never ending cycle of sorrow. I needed to escape from this place. The looks of pity and sorrow were getting old.

I knew the person I should blame for this. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. Emily had always been my friend. She was the sister I always wanted … well … until _it _happened. I didn't expect the man I was planning on marrying to fall in love with my cousin. I didn't plan on him leaving me for her. I didn't want this never ending heart ache.

Still, every time I saw her smiling face, I couldn't help but be jealous. It was supposed to be _me _who was holding hands with Sam. It was supposed to be _me _who was should be receiving "Congrats!". It was supposed to be _me _who should be carrying Sam's child.

No matter how hard I tried, I knew that would never happen. _Imprinting. _I must be the only shape shifter who must hate that vile word. It made Emily Sam's perfect match. _I_,on the other hand, was the genetic dead end. Never able to have children. Never able to imprint. Or at least that's what the elders told me.

I wish this never happened to me. I never wanted to be this. I want to be normal. I want to fall in love. I want to get married. I want to have kids. I want my white picket fence. But fate has waged a war against me. I am the freak among the freaks. The absolute weirdo. The only girl in a job which was reserved for men.

Jacob said that it just meant I was special. Seth said that I was the one in a million. But that was before. Before they imprinted. And now I was alone again. Every single werewolf except for moi had imprinted. No one had the time to spent with lonely old Leah. Their imprints were their entire world.

I became moodier and moodier until no one wanted to patrol with me. I patrol alone now. I am _glad_. I now don't have to see or hear sickeningly sweet thoughts of their beloveds. But… still… It isn't fair. I shouldn't have to spent eternity protecting the people of La Push while the others settled down and aged. I didn't want to be known as the bitchy moody one. I wanted to move on. And I had finally decided that it was time.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

It had been five years since she left. To most of the residents of La Push she was just a fleeting memory, but to me… she was my sister. The pack still wondered where Leah had gone. There was no note . No letter. No tearful goodbyes. She had just disappeared one morning. At first, we had feared the worst. But over time, we all realized that she had left willingly.

If I was in her position, I would have left too. But there was something which made me one of the happiest people in the world. _Sasha_. My imprint. She was my world. The absolute most gorgeous thing in the entire world. Vampires had nothing on her. Her long brown hair framed her small face. Huge inquisitive blue eyes filled her face. A single smile and I was in euphoria.

I was with her now. Holding hands and walking down Brindage Lane in London. Her eyes would light up while she looked at the various fashions of uptown London. I guess this is what I get for imprinting on a shopaholic.

"Seth," she said. I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. She was wearing blue denim jeans, a green blouse, and long white jacket. "I want to go in the store." she said while pointing at a children's store.

"You do realize that it is a children's store right? The chances of finding something which fits you is slim to nothing."

She blushed and looked down. "I know… its just… think about what our kids would look like in those cute outfits." Her voice was just above a whisper.

I blushed too. She was only twenty and I was twenty-one. It was a little early to be thinking about children… but I did often think about the future. Especially when I was patrolling.

I smiled down at her and said, "Alright. But only for ten minutes. I promised your aunt that I would have you home in time for dinner."

She laughed. Her voice was like chimes in the wind. "Don't worry. I won't take long."

The store was called LadyBug. It was filled with parents and many little children. Most of the kids seemed to be scared by how big I was. Parents were steering their children away from my path. I didn't care. I was too busy watching Sasha who was ooing and awwing over the tiny clothes.

Suddenly over the din, I heard one voice that was very clear to me. It was a lady who was talking to a little girl who was holding a broken tea cup. I stood there, mesmerized by them. Sasha came behind me and hugged by waist.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"I feel like I know her." I said.

"The little girl?"

"No, the mom. There's something about her… I don't know. I can't explain it." I was growing frustrated. Why is my mind zoning in on her. It sure wasn't imprinting. Was she a danger? I stood protectively in front of Sasha.

Their backs were towards me. The mom had a bob cut. Her black hair had brown high lights and low lights. She was wearing a pants suit and jacket. She looked like she was on her way back from work. The child looked different from the mother. The little girl had light brown hair that had an almost blonde tinge to it in the light, brown eyes, and her skin had brown undertone. She must have gotten this from her mom.

I eavesdropped on their conversation. "Honestly Emma. I turn around for one minute and you break something. I guess you can't cry over spilled milk. Let's go pay for this." She picked up the little girl who was still holding the broken tea cup. She turned around and our eyes met.

I was too shocked. I could only stare at the mother and child. This wasn't possible. This couldn't be … "Leah?"

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: Do you like it?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of Sunshine**_

_**Authors Note: Got a new penname today. Suddenly felt inspired to write while I was washing the dishes. It was weird.**_

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

**Seth's POV**

Leah's eyes were locked with mine. We stood there … just staring. I thought that I would never see her ever again. So many emotions flashed through my mind. Relief… Anger… Happiness… Curiosity…

She was the one who broke the silence. Leah shifted the small child to her other hip. The movement showed how awkward she felt. "Seth."

I turned my attention away from her and looked at Sasha. She was clearly shocked. Sasha had heard all the stories about the only female werewolf. After Leah had left, Sasha was the one who helped me look through countless records for any sign of her. Even after everyone had given up any hope of finding Leah, Sasha still continued looking for her. I smiled. Sasha deserved seeing Leah again.

I turned to face Leah again. She seemed to be thoroughly shocked too. The little girl in her arms had hid her face into Leah's shoulder.

"How are you Leah?" Sasha said. Her voice was just above a whisper.

Leah snapped her attention away from me and looked at Sasha. It looked like it was the first time that Leah had noticed that Sasha was also here. "Good." Leah said confidently. This Leah seemed different from the one that had left La Push. She seemed happier. This wasn't the post break up Leah that I knew.

I stood there and watched silently as Sasha approached the little girl. "Is this…?"

"Yeah," Leah said. I could hear the pride in her voice. "This is my daughter Emma. Say hi Emma."

The little girl pried her face from her mother's shoulder and looked directly at me. "Lo"

My heart soared. I had a niece! This beautiful little girl was my niece. _I _was her uncle. "Hi Emma," Sasha said, "My name is Sasha. I am a good friend of your mommy's." Sasha smiled at Emma and then looked at me. I was still standing in the same spot.

"Oh." I walked closer to Leah and Emma. "Hi Emma," I said. My voice was soft. I easily scared children and I knew that the less intimidating I looked the easier it would for my niece to like me. "My name is Seth. I'm your uncle."

Emma looked confused and looked at Leah. "Like Unca Brian?"

Leah laughed and said, "Yes sweetie. Like Uncle Brian. Except this is my brother. This isn't your daddy's brother."

When Leah said the word daddy, that's when I noticed the wedding band on her finger. She had gotten married. I felt my entire body shake. She didn't even have the audacity to at least call back home and say that was getting married.

Sasha took my hand into hers. Our fingers intertwined. Her knowing eyes searched mine. I understood what she was trying to say. It wouldn't be good if I phased into a huge wolf in the middle of a children's store.

Leah looked like she was internally debating something. "Seth, Sasha… it would be better if you both came over to my place tomorrow for dinner."

Sasha beamed. "That's a wonderful idea Leah. We can all _calmly_ talk about the new changes in our lives."

Leah breathed a sigh of relief. "I am running late as it is. And Liam gets frustrated when I am not home in time."

My grip on Sasha's hand tightened. She winced in pain. I immediately released her hand. "Is Liam… your husband?" I had a right to know these kinds of things. She was my only sister and I had already seen her heart crushed once.

Leah smiled while Emma laughed. "Unca Seth. Liam is a baby. Not a daddy. He's this big." Emma held out her arms.

"Liam is my son. He is only six months and he already out grew most of his nappies. That's why I came to LadyBug today. Ethan Harris is my husband." Leah said. "You will get to meet him tomorrow. Liam too."

Leah grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her address and phone number. "This is my home phone number. Just call incase you get lost." Leah gave me the piece of paper and started to walk towards the cashier.

She suddenly turned around and said, "It was good seeing you little bro."

I smiled. It was good to get the old Leah back.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The entire pack was over at my place again for lunch. Any hope of them maturing as they got older was out the window. The still acted like unruly teens. My five year old son Tristan though that the pack was the coolest boys he had ever met. He couldn't wait until he became a wolf. The phone rang and I looked at the caller id. It was Seth. He and Sasha had been in London for a little over a week. Sasha went to go see family members and Seth couldn't survive without being around her for two weeks. He was probably just checking in to see if there was any new scents since he had left.

Paul walked by and said, "Is that little Seth?"

"Yeah," I said. Paul loved to call Seth little Seth because he was one of the smallest out of all of us when we phased.

"Put him on speaker Sam. I haven't teased him in over a week and feel that my exceptional skills are going to waste."

"Hey Seth," Embry said.

"Seth-o!" Paul said.

Everyone started saying their hellos to the phone which was now on the table. Voices were clamoring over each other. Imprints were asking Seth how London was and how the weather was like. The pack was asking Seth when he was coming back. Over the din, I could clearly hear Seth's voice, "I need to speak to Sam. Give the phone to him." I could hear the urgency in his voice.

"Quiet!" I yelled over the din. My voice ran out over the pack. They knew that this was a direct command. "What is it Seth? Is there blood sucker activity? Do you need backup?"

"No Sam that's not it." Seth said. "I found her."

"Found who?" Seth had already imprinted. It wasn't possible for him to imprint again.

"Leah." Seth's voice covered the entire room. There was an unusual silence as everyone took in the news.

There was a startling crash of a plate shattering. I then remembered that Sue Clearwater was washing the dishes.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: Writing in all these different POV's is soo confusing. _**


End file.
